


Honeymooning

by steampunkepsilon



Series: Newmanndo Ficlets [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cute Dorks, Everything is happy, Fluff, Honeymoons, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, beach house honeymoon, fluff with a little plot, like really i am ashamed of myself for this just take it, marriage AU, marriage fluff, nerd trifuckta, poly boys, return of the JAWS shirt, this is so stupidly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkepsilon/pseuds/steampunkepsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go honeymooning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymooning

**Author's Note:**

> Not why I started writing this, but congratulations to the US for legalizing gay marriage across the board. What a day, what a lovely day.

They fought over the location for months, bickering in waves over the mountains or the city or somewhere close or far off; whether to rent a hotel or do it out of the car or a tent, little things, insignificant things that none of them really cared much about but still found reason to pick at. The wedding was a different beast -- big, small, traditional, fun, family or no family, whose family and friends and _no, Newt, you aren't making the priest wear a Scunner costume, people died._ In the end it wasn't all that hard, to find a balance, something formal but relaxed, comfortable but beautiful, the cake was simple and vows tear-inspiring and family and friends invited for their little triangular ceremony. 

The honeymoon, though. 

They had a teaser, the wedding night after the guests had bid their goodbyes and the house was theirs again; clean sheets and laughter and reverent touches if everything was new and none of them believed much in marriage as the best moment of one's life but they would have been lying if they didn't find the wedding bands very capable of invoking some emotion. But it was only one night, and then they were packing up, early in the morning with Tendo the only one truly conscious among them and brewing up coffee and tea and waffles for breakfast before they set off. It was only a few hours' drive and eventually they left the comfort of the suburbs for the quiet, sleepy sprawl of the rural coast, nibbling on crackers while they watched trees and cliff faces replace familiar streets.

" I didn't realize we were leaving the country, " Hermann quipped, and Newt snorted as he watched another deer crossing sign pass. 

" We're almost there, " Tendo said, rolling his eyes and leaning over the steering wheel. " Look, see? Beach. That's a good sign. "

" Beach doesn't mean our beach, we could be miles away, " Newt said, searching the horizon and pausing, then squinting at the outline of a small building off a short way as it appeared just off the water. " Or, like, realistically, a couple hundred yards. "

" Told you, " he grinned, and Hermann leaned his chin over the edge of the driver's seat shoulder, cooing. 

" Oh, it's precious, " he said. " Like a Thomas Kinkade. " He beamed and Tendo reached up to pat his face affectionately. " Is this why you wouldn't let me see the photos? "

Newt was practically bouncing in the front seat, fingers gripping the edge of the window as he leaned out for a better look. " We wanted to surprise you. "

" I already knew where we were going, " he chuckled, and Tendo pulled up the winding gravel driveway to the little cottage, parking and killing the engine. Newt bounded out, hauling the door open and grabbing one of the suitcases. Hermann stretched his legs a bit before he stood, stepping out onto dirt and sand and inhaling. The ocean was a bit off from the edge of the cottage, lapping in slow and heavy against the sprawl of sand and bubbling foam over the beach. It smelled like salt, but clean, not the briny, algae-smell and the tang of oil they'd had to inhale every time they set foot outside the Shatterdome. Tendo stepped out beside him and took a breath himself, sighing, and Hermann leaned to kiss his cheek; he could feel the faintest hint of melancholy at the sight of more ocean, but Tendo just smiled and hooked an arm around his waist and stole him in for a smooch, kicking that feeling away for the moment. 

" Hey, slave drivers, come get your bags, " Newt said, and they parted with a snort of laughter before moving to help unpack. Tendo was armed with the keys and it took a bit of jiggling but eventually they were stepping inside, peering around the little house and setting their things on the couch. It was little more than a kitchenette and sitting room/dining room in the front, two doors off to the side leading to what they could assume were the bathroom and bedroom; there was a tidy little loveseat and a small fireplace, a dining room table with four chairs, a bay window nearby and a back door through the kitchen leading out to a covered porch. They let things sit for the moment and peeked out, and there wasn’t much besides a bench and a fantastic view of uninterrupted waterfront, but that was enough to distract them for a few minutes before they remembered there were frozen goods in the trunk. 

Another half an hour had their food unpacked and Hermann was tasked with investigating the bedroom while Tendo and Newt explored some more, modestly sized with a king bed and a wardrobe, a side table, and little else. It was made up neatly with light sheets and a seashell-print duvet to match the pillowcases, though he swapped out the sheets with spares tucked in the bottom drawer of the wardrobe just in case. They’d brought plenty and he didn’t bother unpacking anything besides bathroom necessities and outerwear, hanging up coats and setting shoes aside. Once their things were a little more settled, he changed out of slacks and his button-down into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, the weather just warm enough for it without being stifling, and shuffled off barefoot to seek out the other two-thirds of the honeymoon party. 

“ Marco, “ he called after a moment of investigating the main room, and a muffled ‘Polo’ wavered through the back door; Newt and Tendo were dumping the water from the ice chest into the sand and gravel, and he leaned on his cane in the doorway, watching them attempt not to upend the whole thing. “ Find anything interesting? Bags are unpacked. “

Tendo jerked his head towards the side of the house and slipped a little, grunting before they finally settled it back upright. “ Found the electricity panel and lots of sand, “ he said, and Newt whistled. 

“ Are those board shorts? “ he asked. “ We’ve only been here an hour and you’re already surfer-dude level of beach-ready. “ He grinned, wiping water off on his jeans and climbing the steps to clasp his hands around Hermann’s hip. “ I like it. Gonna, like, rip off your shirt and dive into the ocean? “

“ In your dreams, “ he scoffed, lips lifting into a smile and pecking his forehead. “ I’m going to make lunch. You go be the Baywatch model for us, hm? “

“ Yeah, Newt, we’ll be the doting househusbands and you can go stand there and look good, “ Tendo said, and Newt opened his mouth to shoot back something witty, pausing. He lowered his hands and rested them on his waist, huffing and heading back inside. 

“ Well maybe I _will,_ “ he called, and they both rolled their eyes, watching him disappear into the bedroom. Hermann headed in to turn on the kettle and sift through his tea, and by the time it went off he had soup started on the stove and Newt had apparently found the appropriate gear for such a venture, exiting the bedroom proudly with dinosaur swim trunks and a well-worn JAWS t-shirt donned. “ I think this is a pretty solid getup. “

“ Couture, “ Tendo snorted, nudging him hip-to-back and towards the door. “ Go on, Baywatch Boy, get your sexy slow-mo jog on for the audience. “

He struck a pose and they laughed, Hermann pouring his tea and spooning in a bit of sugar before he followed them both out and sat to enjoy the display. Newt stood on the edge of the stairs and inhaled deep before depositing his glasses in Tendo’s outstretched hand and taking off with an excited shout, heading off toward the water. They watched for a moment, and Tendo settled beside him, arm around his shoulders. 

“ Is he there yet? “ Hermann asked after ten or so seconds had gone by, chuckling. Tendo shook his head. 

“ Nah, tide’s out, he’s still got another fifty or sixty feet, “ he hummed, and they watched intently as Newton squirmed out of his shirt mid-run, and finally made it close enough to launch himself head-first into the lazy rolls of water. Tendo applauded, and there was another pause, and then a shriek as he surfaced again, bouncing erratically back towards shore and stumbling more than once in the shifted gravity of thigh-deep water. They both tensed, concerned for a moment before he spoke up.

“ Cold! “ he shouted, voice up an octave or two as he staggered back onto the beach. They paused, then broke, Hermann nearly choking on a mouthful of tea and Tendo barking out a laugh sharply. They both fell into wheezing sputters of laughter while Newt shook himself out, jumping up and down in the distance and grabbing his shirt as he scurried back towards the house, a sopping wet mess and gritty with sand from the knees down. 

Oh, _yes,_ Hermann thought, still giggling a bit as they flopped a towel over his head to console his betrayed trust in the water and keep him from leaving puddles in his wake. This was going to be _perfect._


End file.
